XFactor: Evolution
by Darknight Squire
Summary: Alex is coming to the Institute and Rahne is returning, Xavier discovers a new mutant at a hospital, and an old enemy arrives at the Mansion with two strangers. There's a new team in the making at the Institute.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men: Evolution, X-Factor, and all related characters are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, and anybody else who owns them. No money being made from their use, so please don't sue me-find someone whose got loads of money and sue the pants off of them.

Chapter one.

It was amazing, Charles Xavier thought as he passed through the hospital entrance with Ororo Munro at his side, how much could change within a year. Scott and Jean had finished with their sophomore year at college; Scott was at the Institute helping to train the newer students while Jean spent her summer with her family. Rogue and Kurt would be starting their senior years at Bayville High School in the fall; Kitty, Bobby, Sam, Ray, Roberto and Tabitha their Junior years. Jaime and Amara would both be beginning their freshman year as well.

And their were the new ones at the Institute. Since the defeat of Apocalypse, both Remmy LeBeau and Peter Rasputin, aka Gambit and Colossus, had joined the Institute and were full fledged X-men. Warren Worthington the Angel had joined too, although he wasn't staying at the Institute full time.

There had been for those most part peace in Bayville during that year, although anti-mutant sentiment still seethed just below the surface. Luckily Robert Kelly had lost his bid for Mayor of Bayville by a narrow margin, and there had been no outbreak of mutant terrorist activity.

He had not seen or heard from Magneto since the battle with Apocolypse. When last he'd heard, S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken in what remained of the Brotherhood to be a sort of mutant task force-but after a few months only Magneto's daughter Wanda had remained. Nick Fury said she was be part of a new group that S..L.D. was forming, but no more than that. Blob and Toad had gone south to Mexico were they became a pair of tag team masked wrestlers. Lance Alvers was working at as an automechanic and keeping a low profile. Although their romance was long over the young man still sent e-mail to Kitty, keeping up a long-distance firendship.

That left Pyro and Magneto's son Pietro, also known as Quicksilver. That worried Xavier, especially the latter. Had they rejoined with Magneto, and were plotting who knows what? Xavier had no idea, and the thought was troubling.

And there were the new arivals to consider. Scott's brother Alex Summers/Masters recently had an upsurge with his powers and having trouble controlling them; he and his foster parents gladly accepted Xavier's offer to come to the institute. And they also received a message from Rahne Sinclair's guardian Moira MacTaggert, saying that Rahne wanted to come back to the Institute, and Moira had consented. Both were set to arrive within the week.

And now it seemed that they might gain another student. The bald professor appraoched the hospital lobby desk. "Escuse me. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I believe this hospital called me about a patient of yours that happens to be a mutant?"

"Oh yes," said the nurse, who picked up a file. "Guido Carosella, I think his name is."

"Yes," Xavier replied. "Can you take me and Ms. Munro to him?"

The nurse nodded and led the two mutants through the long hospital hallways. "In truth it's most forunate that he is mutant." The three stopped in front of a door the nurse opened. "You see he was hit a a school bus; had he been a normal person he would have been killed instantly."

"Most mutants would have died in such an accident too," Xavier replied. In truth, the only mutants he was certain of that could survive such an accident were Blob, Collossus, Juggernaut, and Wolverine, and Wolverine would have been laid up for at least two days while his body healed.

Wheeling tinto the hospital room, Charles saw what looked like the head of a fifteen year old boy on top of a massivly muscled torso and set of arms, and a rather skinny pair of legs below the waist. He wore his blond hair close cut with a long forlock over his nose and a pair of coke-bottle glasses over his eyes.

Xavier brought his chair to the young man's bedside. "Hello, Guido."

"Who're you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier," the bald mutant replied.

"Hey, I've heard of you," the boy said wearily. "You're the guy who runs that mutant school."

"Yes, I am," said Xavier. "This is my associate, Ororo Munro," he indicated the white-haired African-American woman. "I understand you've had an accident."

"Nah. I'm just lay in hospital beds for kicks, heh heh heh," Guido chortled then winced.

"You are a most fortunate young man."

"Yeah," sighed Guido. "instead of being dead, I just wish I was." Guido winced again; Charles could tell he was seriously in pain and was using humor to mask it.

"Can you tell me how this happened?" Xavier asked.

"School had just been let out," the young man said. "I was walking to the buses, when one of the jocks tripped me over, scattering my schoolbooks everywhere. Guido winced again, then continued. "That blork and his friends, they were laughing at me. All of them. I was just so mad that charged at them. Stupid me. Those jocks all pinned me to the ground and began puinching and punching me-and all of a sudden my right arm grew."

The nurse handed a photograph to Xavier. "Here's what he looked like before." Xavier looked at the picture, which showed a young man with a face like Guido's but on a rather skinny body-very much the epitome of what many young people called a geek or nerd.

Guido went on with his story. "I struck back at them and crashed to of them into the school building. Then, seeing what happened to my arm, I ran-right in front of a moving school bus."

Xavier could draw his own conclusions about what happened. He'd need to analyze the boy's powers further at the Institute. But first he'd to make his case. "Guido, I belive I can help you. At my home in Bayville, we have equipment designed to analize mutant powers and help mutants deal with anything problematic about their mutations. With luck we may be able to help you return to your natural body."

"Go back to that wimpy body?" Guido laughed. "Not a chance, I like being big and strong." He winced again. "You can help me with the pain though, I'm all for it."

"I will do what I can," said Xavier. "I'll have to see your parents to make the arrangements for you to come to the instsitute."

"No can do, Professor," said Guido. "They're dead."

"I'm-sorry."

"Yeah. Happened two years ago." Guido chuckled. "They had a sattellite fall on them. Sued the owner for a bundle, and added it to their trust fund for me. But those $%^#^#$^#^^^ accountants ripped me off."

"I'm sorry," Xavier repeated. "We will have to wait until the hospital releases you, and I should be able to arrange for you to come to the Institute."

"Yeah, sure. Be glad to come," said Guido.

* * *

As Ororo drove Xavier back home to Bayville, Xavier mused, "I think I will have to form a new team, Ororo."

"Professor?"

"Already you have your hands full, what with Logan supervising the New Mutants and you with the X-Men. Jamie spends most of his time assiting Hank in the laboratory these days. Young Alex is coming to the Institute soon and Rahne's returning. I'm thinking about having them and this young boy Guido to form the basis for a new team under Hank's supervision."

Before he could say any more, the professor's cell phone rang. "Hello," he replied.

"Professor X," said Scott's voice, "we've got a mojor problem on our hands."

"What is it Scott?"

"Our least favorite speedster is here. And he has two girls with him," Scott growled. "They're waiting in your study; he says he's got something important to tell you, and he'll only talk to you."

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Scott." Xavier closed his phone. "Go as fast as legally possible," he told Ororo. "Pietro's at the mansion, and if he's still the same, he's as impatient as ever."

* * *

They arrived at the Institute within two hours, and quickly as possible, got Xavier and his wheelchair out of the car and wheeled into the mansion. Forunatly due o his disability Charles Xavier kept his study and most of his personal rooms on the ground floor.

He and Ororo arrived out the door of the study, where Logan and Scott were waiting. "Speedy Boy's inside," Logan growled. "Strangely enough, he's actually trying to be patient, and you know that aint easy for him."

Opening the door, Xavier wheeled inside with Logan and Ororo behind him. Pacing back and forth at a pace that was wearing into the floor was Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver, Magneto's son, and the fastest person any of them had never met. Sitting on the guest couch was young girl of about thirteen, with brown hair and green eyes, holding a little blond toddler.

Pietro stopped pacing and looked at Xavier. "Took you long enough to get here," he snapped.

"Yes." Xavier looked at the young speedster who he hadn't seen in more than a year. Pietro still wore his silver hair in that swept back style of his with two tufts standing out like wings or lightning bolts. He was taller, about six feet, and his face was more sharply defined. _He's becoming a man,_ Xavier realized. _In fact he looks almost like Eric when I first met him._

"Pietro," Xavier began, "could you tell me who these two girls are? I assume they're why you're here."

Pietro went over to the brunette, who handed him the little girl. When Pietro took her in his arms, a rather different looke came over his face-a strangely relaxed expression that none of them had ever seen on the usually agitated and impatient speedster. "The brunette's Lorna Dane, my sister." He met their stare and shrugged. "My half sister."

"Oh yes," replied Xavier. "Back when I met your father, I remember he was something of a ladies man."

"What about her,"Logan said, indicating the toddler in Pietro's arms. "She another of old Bucket Head's spawn."

"Luna?" Pietro said. "No, Luna's _my _daughter."

End of chapter one.

_Okay, for some of my would be critics-yes, I know Lorna's hair is actually green. And it still is in this fic, only right now she dyes it for reasons I hope you can easily guess._

_As for Luna, no I'm not bringing in Crystal and the Inhumans-for this story her mother is simply one of Pietro's many ex-girlfriends. He doesn't even know which one it is-and that will be explained in the next chapter. Pietro's a jerk, but he has grown up to some extent. You'll also learn about these new allies Magneto has, and Alex meets Lorna for the first time._


	2. Chapter 2

X-Men: Evolution and all related characters in this fic belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, and whoever else is involved in creating the series. I'm not making any money so please don't sue me-instead sue the creators of that Wolverine movie for the $^$%^$^#$^$&*(*) they did to Deadpool!

Chapter 2

"Your-your daughter?" Ororo broke the silence that followed.

"Yeah she is," Pietro said. He looked Xavier square in the eye. "I know I aint given you much reason to trust me, and plenty of reasons not to, so you have permission to go ahead and read my mind. After Pyro and I left S.H.I.E.L.D., we ran into my old man." A dark glower came over Pietro's face. "He said he was planning something, and he needed the two of us. We didn't have anything better to do, so we let him take us to this new Asteroid M he'd built.

"When we arrived, he took me aside and said he had something I needed to see. We went off to a section in that asteroid. I was shocked to find it built like a nursery, and who should be there other than Mystique, taking care of this little girl here."

At the mention of the girl, Pietro's face seemed to brighten up. "The old man told me that she was MY daughter-that a year and a half ago, one of my ex-girlfriends had dropped her off at an orphanage. Mystique had infiltrated it, and brought her to Magneto. They did some DNA analysis, and confirmed that I was her father."

"Who was her mother?" Xavier asked. Mentally he sighed at the thought that his old friend would kidnap a child from an orphanage, even if the child was his own granddaughter.

Pietro shrugged. "I dunno. They never told me anything else. I try thinking back, considering her age and what I can make of her looks, but that narrows it down to maybe eight or nine."

Logan cocked his head towards the door. Walking over, he pulled it open, showing Kitty, Kurt, Tabitha, and Scott standing outside. "Hey, this aint for evedropping! If anything happens that you need to know, you'll find out soon enough."

Kurt and Kitty ran off mumbling to themselves. Scott however, just stood there. "Aint you going, Shades?"

"I'm supposed to be one of the Institute staff, right?" Scott asked. "That means I should be let in on whatever goes on here." He glared at Pietro. "Especially if it concerns the likes of him."

Xavier nodded. "You're quite right Scott. You're not a child any more and I'm sorry I didn't let you in here to begin with. Come in." Scott walked over and stood next to Ororo, his red-shaded gaze firmly on the speedster.

"You may go on," Xavier said to Pietro.

"Oh yeah. Well, it seems my old man's setting up a new group of Acolytes. Some Russian guy called Omega Red who's got these metal tentacles and unleashes poison spores. And there's this redhaired guy who calls himself Fabien Cortez. His powers aint that showy-something about being able to enhance or increase another mutants powers. Of course there's Mystique too. And Sabretooth.

"And there's this other guy called Mister Sinister. Real pale, with a red diamond on his forehead-kinda looks like that big Russian metal guy who used to be on of the acolytes. He's some mad scientist type had this lab on Asteroid M where he does these experiments. And he's got this bunch who seem only to answer to him, called the Nasty Boys-and boy does that name fit! Their leader's a pink haired guy called Ruckus who's got a sonic scream. They also got a guy called Hairbag, who as you can guess is awfully hairy. He's kind of like McCoy there, except McCoy at least bathes and uses deoderant. They also got someone called Ramrod who can manipulate wood and another called Gorgeous George who's like living putty. And there's these creepy French Canadian twins." Pietro shuddered as if at some bad memory.

An eyebrow rose over Scott's sunglasses. "_You're_ talking about creepy twins?"

"Hay, Wanda's creepy. I'm just good looking," Pietro preened like a peacock. "Anyway, they're speedsters like me only they can fly and when they touch, they unleash a really bright light. Girl's a real hottie but she's got this weird multiple personality disorder. And her brother-" Pietro shuddered again.

"Thank you Pietro." Xavier's gaze shifted to Lorna. "Now can you tell us about yourself?"

Lorna let out a deep breath. "Well, my mother died giving birth to me; I was raised by my aunt and uncle. I never knew who my father was, although every month an anomyous envelope filled with money arrived on our doorsteps-we always assumed it was from him, to help with the expense of raising me.

"Two years ago I began to feel strange-then my hair started-," She stopped and paused, as if she said too much. "My hair started to turn green."

"Your hair turned green?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah." Lorna looked down at the floor. "It still is-I've just been dying it."

"Hey sis, don't let it get you down," Pietro laughed. "Strange hair runs in the family." He ran a hand through his own silver locks. "Besides, compared to some of the people here, green hair doesn't seem so odd," he added, looking at Hank.

"Thank you very much," Hank muttered under his breath.

"I doubt very much Pietro would have brought you here if your mutation was simply having green hair," Xavier said. "Do you have any-additional abilities?"

"This." Lorna held out her left hand and concentrated. First a metal paperweight lifted into the air-then the Newtons Cradle, then the letter opener. She let down her hand and the objects returned to their place on the desk.

"So you can levitate objects," said Xavier.

"Only metal," replied Lorna.

"So you're a living magnet, like Bucket Head," Logan quipped.

Lorna nodded. "It started not long after my hair went green.I've tried to keep it a secret, because that's when the TV showed the bunch of you fighting that robot."

Xavier nodded. "Perfectly understandable."

"I never told anybody, not even my aunt and uncle. I manged to keep anyone from finding out, but three months ago, we were going fro a drive. My uncle swerved to avoid hitting a reckless driver, and-" Lorna's face clouded up, and she began to sob. "I was so scared-two pieces of metal came out of the winshield frame-and went straight through Uncle Dave and Aunt Lucy's-" Now tears were flowing down the girl's cheeks. "I-I KILLED THEM! I just know somehow my power had caused that metal to come loose and go right through their heads!"

Lorna covered her face with her hands and wept. "Lorna," Xavier said, "what happened was an accident. Don't be so hard on yourself. You simply didn't know how to control your power. That you tried to hide it is understandable; yet you power is a part of you and unless you learn control you will cause more accidents. That's why I set up this place-so young mutants could learn how to control their powers and find positive applications for them."

"Yeah sis, don't beat yourself up over it." Everyone in the room was shocked to see the normally insensitve and callous Pietro put a reassuring hand on Lorna's shoulder. "It's not like you did it on purpose."

Judging by the emotions that were leaping at from Lorna, Xavier told Pietro, "I think it's best if you finished the story."

"Oh all right. I was there for about four months, when one day I was playing with Luna. Her favorite ball had bounced out of her nursery, and I ran to get it. I found it underneath behind a computer console and went to retrive it when I heard my old man enter the room with that Sinister guy.

"I heard them talking, and a lot of them was bunch of scientific jargon I didn't understand. But I told you this guy does these strange experiments right? Well, I heard them say that he was going to do another one-only it was gonna be on Luna." Pietro shuddered.

"I waited until they were gone, then went back to Luna's room. I just looked at her-and I couldn't let them do it. For once in my life I felt like doing something decent; I couldn't let Luna down the way I did Wanda. But I didn't know what to do."

_Eric, _Xavier thought sadly. He knew Magneto had no qualms about doing genetic experimentation on mutants, even infants-he had already done so with Kurt. But to subject his own granddaughter to such- "Please, Pietro, go on."

"The very next day, Magneto came to my room and told me that I had another sister-Lorna here. That she was in a hospital recovering from the shock of what she described-and that we were going to retrieve her.

"Somehow, Mystique had found out what they were planning to do to, and offered to help. The old man, me, Ruckus, Hairbag, and that Gorgeous George guy went off to the hospital; Sabretooth and Pyro were with Sinister and those twins doing something else somwhere.

"The old man rips off the the window to her room, wraps a bunch of metal bands around her wrists, and brings her down to the street. Starts telling her about how he's her father, she's a mutant like the rest of us, and this big thing about how mutants are destined to be the masters of the world-when all of a sudden the metal he has binding her bursts open.

"As you can imagine, the old man was shocked. That's when I saw my chance. I punched him from behind, knocking him down, then I grabbed Lorna. I ran as fast as I could without suffocating her to the place where Mystique and I agreed to meet. Sure enough, there she was with Luna. I tried to explain things to Lorna as best I could, then took both her and Luna, and ran here, where I knew they'd be safe from him."

All were silent for nearly a minute. "Thank you Pietro. You've certainly given us much to think about." He looked at Lorna, who seemed to be calming down. "Is this what happened?"

Lorna nodded. "Yes."

"Very well. For now Lorna, you can stay in a vacent room we have, and Pietro, you and your, ah, daughter, can stay in the guest room."

"Ya got a cradle in this place?" Pietro asked. "Otherwise, Luna'd have to sleep next to me. Not that I'd mind, but-"

"Oh yes. There's one that's been tucked away in the attic for years." The bald professor shifted to Ororo. "Ororo would you please show our guests to their rooms?"

"Of course, Charles." The African-American woman got up from her chair. "Come with me," she said. Lorna followed afer her; after cradling Luna who'd fallen asleep in his arms Pietro did likewise.

"Well Charles?" Hank McCoy asked.

"Pietro's mind is very difficult to read. His emotions read easily enough, but the images of his thoughts and memories-watching a video in fast forward is the nearest thing I can compare it to."

"Ain't just that," Logan retorted. "I've been listening to his heart beatin' and his breathin' patterns, hopin to detect a shift that would indicate he was lying. But they was going such much faster than a normal person's I couldn't notice anythin'."

"So it's not just young Maximoff's body that moves at superspeed-he practically lives in it at a constant pace?" McCoy asked.

"So it would seem, Hank," replied Xavier. "It certainly explains why he always seemed so short-tempered and impatient."

"Surely you're not going to let him stay here, are you?" Scott said.

"For now, yes," replied Xavier.

"You mean you actually believe him?" Scott cried. "Of all the Brotherhood, that speed demon was the worst, the way he stole from his old schools lockers and framed Evan, and the way he betrayed the lot of us the day we were all exposed-."

"I'm not saying you're wrong to be suspicious Scott," Xavier replied. "And he will be monitored, until I'm absoloutly sure he can be trusted. But his emotions and what images I could make sense of did seem to correspond with the story he told. And whatever else, it seems he genuinly has formed a paternal bond with the girl he says is his daughter."

"I go along with it," Scot said. "But I don't like it."

"Neither do I," agreed Logan. "He's Magneto's son and from he's shown us for the most part the apple didn't fall far from the tree. But still, until he gives us a reason, we aint gonna just throw him out."

* * *

"No kidding?"Rogue said. The students were all gathered in the hallways outside of the top floor beddrooms, where Kurt and Kitty had told them the news. "Pietro's got a kid?"

"I'm not surprised," said Tabitha Smith. "When I was staying with the lot of them, it was like Speedy Boy would have girls in his beddroom about every other night-one time he had the entire Bayville cheerleading team!"

"You can't be serious," said Kitty.

"Oh I believe it," said Remy LeBeau. Because of their age and having full control over their powers, he and Pieter Rasputin were staff instead of students although they didn't play as big a role in the running of the Institute as Jean and Scott. "Back when Remy and Petey were with da Acolytes, I saw Magneto keep a file on his boy, includin his 'activities' ith the ladies. From what it had, it a wonder he aint given ol Mags swarms of gran'chillun by now!" A mixture of derision and admiration rode in the Cajun's voice.

"Did he also keep a file on you?" Rogue asked.

"Not dat Remy know of," the Cajun replied. "O' course, anyone try getting a record of 'ol Lebau in dat regard into a computer, 'dat computer gonna crash!"

* * *

Storm showed Lorna to an empty beddroom. "You can stay in this room for now," she said.

"Thank you miss-" Lorna paused.

"Munro."

"Thank you miss Munro." Lorna looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier."

"You had to get it out of your system," Ororo said compassionatly. "And today certainly has been a hard one for you."

"I'll say. I've always wondered about my father, and now I learned he's an international mutant terrorist." She looked out Pietro and Luna. "I also found out I have a brother. And a niece."

Pietro looked his half sister quare in the face. "One thing I got to tell you sis-you're gonna hear the other say a lot of bad things about me. And trust me every one of them is true."

"What do you mean?" Lorna asked.

"Trust me-you'll find out."

Ororo walked with Pietro towards another room near the staircase. "This room we keep for guests. You and your daughter can stay here for now; the couch inside opens up into a bed. There's a cradle in the attic; I'll go up and retrive it."

"Uh, thanks." Pietro acted as if showing gratitude took a lot of effort. "Tell me, do you still sometimes-see your nephew?"

"Yes, when I can. Why?"

"Next time you see him can you give him this?" Pietro reached into his shirt and pulled out an envelope. "It's a letter of apology for what I did to him. I was a stupid kid caught up in a stupid game of one-upmanship with another who didn't even really care."

Ororo took the envelope, then really looked over the silver haired mutant. "You've grown up."

"Say what?"

"Earlier in Professor Xavier's study, as you told your story you mostly refrained from insulting us, and when you were derisive it was mostly towards your father and yourself. You also just tried to comfort Lorna when she was crying; and you just acknowledged that you had wronged Evan and want to make amends."

"Well don't tell anyone here about that last one," Pietro said. "I have a reputation to uphold."

Ororo chuckled. "Trust me, your secret is safe."

* * *

_Asteroid M II_

"So your son has betrayed us?"Nathanial Essex, aka Mister Sinister, asked Magneto.

"Yes," replied Magneto as they walked through the halls of the asteroid. "He knocked me down, than ran off with my daughter before I realized what happened." Magneto scowled; his son had frequently been a disappointment to him, but never for once in his life did he imagine the boy would turn on him like that. Pietro had always but on a show of bravado yet Magneto knew his son was intimidated by him.

Or perhaps there was more to Pietro than Magneto realized, the Master of Magnetism mused. "Mystique and my granddaughter are gone too, I trust?"

"Yes indeed," said Sinister. "And I was so looking forward to my appointment with that little girl."

Magneto glowered behind his helmet. He didn't want to this but he had no other choice. Sinister had told him from his analysis that little Luna had great potential. But that potential could not be reached naturally, it had to be done by artificial means, or Luna would be condemned to be ordinary.

Changing the subject, Magneto went on, "Your own mission went well, I take it?"

"Oh yes, certainly," replied Sinister. "Th twins proved themselves especially useful."

As if on cue, a female voice said in Quebecois French, "I don't know what kind of signals you thought you were getting from him, but trust me, you were just wasting your time."

"He would have come around," a male voice replied in the same language.

"He kept turning you down."

"Playing hard to get."

"He kept hitting on ME!"

"To make me jealous."

"He has a freaking kid!"

"Proves nothing."

As Magneto and Sinister rounded the corner they saw a boy ang girl of about fifteen with streaks of silver in their hair arguing. Magneto had found them on the streets of Montreal; their family had thrown them out. Oddly not because they were mutants but for other reasons. Yet, once Sinister had worked on them, their powers were truly amazing-and made them extremlly useful to his purpose.

The girl was pointing to a man-sized hole in a nearby wall. "The last time he said no, he kicked you through that wall!"

"Your sister is correct." Both twins turned and saw Magneto and Mister Sinister. "Trust me, Jean-Paul, I know my son well, and he has never shown any indication of sharing inclanations such as yours. And plenty towards young women like Jeanne-Marie."

Seeing the young man's face fall, Magneto walked over to the two siblings and gently placed a hand on both their shoulders. "Do not worry. For too long, that boy has failed and disappointed me; with this act of betrayal I now wash my hands of him. But today, the two of you have proved yourselves." He smiled an almost fatherly smile. "The day is coming soon that mutants shall take their rightful place as the masters of Earth. And when that day comes, I want the two of you at my side-as Northstar and Aurora Magnus."

* * *

_Yes, I know I said I would have Alex meet Lorna, but that will have to wait until the next chapter. And Hank will be telling Pietro something about his daughter that's going to have the young father do some serious soul-searching. Rahne will also be coming, and Guido too. And no, I'm not makinf this into an m/m slash fic; Pietro quite clearly showed Jean Paul he wasn't interested._

_Wanda right now is with S.H.I.E.L.D., to become part of this world's version of the Avengers. I hope to include them in a few chapters down the road._

_And for the last-I just couldn't resist the idea of Magneto adopting the Beaubir twins. _


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own X-Men: Evolution, or any related characters. I do own some OC's, but they're not appearing in this chapter yet, and I can't make any money off of them.

Chapter 3

"Alex!" Scott said as he walked up to his brother at the La Guardia airport. He held out his arms for a hug, and stopped when Alex held up his hand.

"Please Scott," the blond 16 year old said, "could you get me to the institute now?"

"Well, we've got another person arriving for us today," said Scott. "Why're you so-" Scott looked in his brother's eyes and saw the unmistakable look of intense pain. "We'll get you there as soon as we can."

"Don't know-how much longer-I can-hold it in." The younger Summers brother held his chest. "Started feeling it-in California. As I switched planes in Michigan-got harder to ignore. If I don't release soon-."

"I understand." Scott sighed, wishing Kurt could teleport as far as New York City from the Institute. No help for it, he thought, as they walked to the flight arriving from Scotland.

"Scottie!" A Scottish accented voiced cried out. Scott looked and saw Rahne Sinclair step out from the departing passengers. "Scottie, 'tis so good to see ye!"

"It's good to see you too Rahne," Scott replied. He looked at the Scottish girl; she wasn't much taller than the last time he'd seen her but she had filled out more. Her hair had grown down past her shoulders, and she kept it in a loose ponytail. "Rahne, this is my brother Alex."

"Pleased to meet ye," Rahne held out her hand. Alex shook it and grunted. Scott realized they had to hurry, or Alex would have no choice but to release the plasma blast building up inside him.

"C'mon," he said as they followed him to luggage department. "We've got to get back to the mansion and fast, or else we'll have a real PR disaster on our hands."

* * *

Back in one of the laboratories in the lower bowel of the Xavier mansion, Pietro Maximoff had broken yet another treadmill. "That's quite enough," said Hank McCoy. He looked over to fifteen others that were lying there, useless because he's used them to study how Quicksilver's speed worked; he'd also wondered how the silver haired youth could run so fast. "The speed you've topped at is about 28,0000 miles per hour."

Pietro just smirked. "I've gone faster."

"I believe that," said the furry simian-like scientist. He walked over to the printer readout from the computer camera that had been scanning the speedster. "According to this, your body is considerably denser than a normal person's, especially your bones and the muscles in your legs making them incredibly strong. What's more, it's like your legs are designed to absorb the shocks the impact of running at such speeds would cause and further, where most people's bodies would produce fatigue toxins such as lactic acid, your's produces more adrenaline." A clawed finger scratched the top of McCoy's head. "It's like the longer you run, the faster you get."

"Wow brother," said Lorna, who'd been watching the procedure while holding Luna. "You'd make Jesse Owens look like a snail."

"Yeah, I'm just a big running machine," Pietro smirked.

"All right Lorna, now I want to test your power," said said McCoy. Lorna walked over to Pietro and handed him Luna. As the speedster sat down with the girl in his lap, Lorna held out her hands towards wrecked treadmills. Cosing her eyes she concentrated on the metal parts, and slowly they began to rise.

"Good, good," said Hank. "Now see how long you can hold it."

After thirty seconds, the treadmills dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry, said Lorna after letting out a deep breath. "I couldn't hold it any longer."

"That's quite all right," Hank said. "Although, from the account Pietro gave, you were able to summon enough power to break out of the bonds Magneto had you in."

"Yeah." The thirteen year old looked down at the ground. "I was just so scared, and then-I was free."

_Her power levels must have something to do with her emotional state, _Hank thought. _And they possibly increase through strong emotions such as fear or anger-although she is till quite young_. Xavier had told him when he first met the man who would later become Magneto that mainly used his power for small things such as opening doors or locks from a distance. As the years passed, the Master of Magnatism's power increased; it very likely could be the same with her. "That'll do very well for now. We should be able to get a better assessment your abilities during your first Danger Room session."

"Da-Da-Da-Danger Room?" Lorna stammered.

"Oh don't worry sis, it's just what they call this special training room-obstical-course they have here." Lorna breathed a sigh of relief, but then Pietro continued, "It's tricked out with laser cannons, killer robots, giant buzz saws, and razer sharp blades that come flying out at you. Always wished we had one for the Brotherhood, but the Old Man was just too cheap."

Seeing Lorna's apprehension McCoy put in, "We do take precautions in regards to safety, and the beginner's level, which of course you'll start at, includes none of those things." The blue-furred intellectual smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, we consider nothing more important than our students' safety."

Just then the automatic doors opened and in wheeled the Professer, along with Ororo, Rogue, and Kurt. "Ah Pietro," the bald telepath said. "We've tested out the blood and hair sample you've provided. They confirm that you and Lorna indeed are half-siblings, and you are are Luna's father. We intend no offense, but-"

"You don't trust me," replied Pietro. "I knew that when I came here, so let's not bother pretending all right?"

"Well, yes." The professor rubbed his bald head. Maybe he should have had Logan convey what he'd found; the Canadian's frank bluntness would be better suited to telling Pietro what he'd found. "Pietro, remember when we asked you about Luna's mother?"

"Yeah. My father and that creepy mad scientist I mentioned never told me who she was. I've tried to narrow it down some, given her age and what I can make out from her looks, but that still leaves about a dozen possibilities." By the tone in his voice Pietro wasn't even bragging, simply stating a fact. Xavier wondered if the boy's superspeed in some way affected his hormones.

"Yes. Well, anyway I've traced down an orphanage that had a baby girl stolen from them several months ago, and they had the mother's name."

Xavier spoke the girl's name and Pietro's eyes widened. "Oh yeah I remember her! She was one of my dates at the Sadie Hawkins dance! Long blonde hair, great behind and her chest-and what me and the three other girls did later thet night-," Pietro's eye were glazing as he relfected on a very fond memory.

"Pietro," Xavier said, his coice taking a harder tone, "I'm afraid she's dead."

The speedster blinked and he was brought back to the present. "Dead? What do you mean dead?"

"When Luna was kidnapped, the orphanage contated her. The next day, her parents found her in the bathtub with her wrists cut open."

"She killed herself?" Pietro just stood there, his eyes blank.

"Oh how awful!" cried Lorna.

"Indeed. And there's more." Xavier looked squarely at Pietro, the concern evident on his face. "I may have found the reason that your father and the man you called Sinister were going to experiment on her. Luna's X-gene is inert."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"There are currently three classifications for the X-Gene. One is Active, which of course means that a mutant's powers are activated. The second is inactive, which means the gene hasn't activated, and as yet a mutant is by all appearances a normal human. And an inert or dormant X-gene never activates on it's own."

"What're you saying?" Pietro asked. "That Luna's a flatscan?"

"Not quite," said the professor. "It's more like with Ms. Munro's sister-Evan's mother. Very likely any children she may have will be mutants, especially if the father is a mutant or X-gene carrier himself. But, discounting the possibility of an outside force like what turned my half-brother Cain Marko into the Juggernaut, Luna will very likely live her life as a normal human girl."

* * *

The backyard of Xavier's estate consisted of a cliff a few feet from a forest overlooking the ocean, the white foamy waves beating perpetually against the rocks.

Lorna found Pietro standing near the tree grove, leaning against an elm. Luna was several feet away, toddeling on her legs.

"Hi Pietro."

"Oh. Hi Lorna." Pietro didn't look at Lorna but kept staring at his daughter wistfully. "I just needed to be alone with her."

"Mind if I stand here with you two?"

"Sure go ahead."

The two simply stood there a minute, watching Luna as she toddled after a butterfly. "It must neat to be her, without any worries or care in the world," Lorna said, breaking the silence. Pietro said nothing, just watching his daughter. "Does it-bother you? That she won't have any powers?"

"No. Yes. AAAGGGHHH! I can't answer that!" Pietro let out a long breath. "When I decided to take her from that place, I just thought I was saving her from being experimented on by that Sinister guy. But that must have been the reason our father was going to allow that Dr. Frankenstein wannabe to work on her. I've seen pictures of those Nasty Boys of his before he worked on them. They looked normal then, but now they're even uglier Mr McCoy or the blue furred German freak." Lorna frowned at her brother's words; she'd met Kurt and though he and Mr. McCoy were both nice people in spite of their looks. "When I first saw her, I was totally shocked though I guess I shouldn't have been, the way I carried on with the girls for the past three years. I kept checking up on her since I didn't have anything better to do; the old man didn't tell me what it was he was planning. Mystique-she's a blue-skinned shape-shifter who also happens to be Wagner's mother-she was kinda acting as Luna's nanney. She even tought me a lot about caring for a baby and changing diapers is nothing compared to living with my old housemates!

"Anyway, when I found out what they were planning to do, I'd just look at Luna, smilling at me-and I'd think about how I let Wanda down.

"Wanda-she's our sister, right?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah. My twin." Pietro shrugged. "When her powers first started acting up, she'd act up and get all out of control. The old man just couldn't be bothered to deal with it so he had her put in an insane asylum."

"He did?" The more Lorna was hearing about her father the more she was glad he didn't raise her. "But how did you let her down? You were just a kid yourself."

"Yeah, but I promised myself that I would free her once I had the chance. But after I was starting to get real fast, the old man just left. Oh he'd send money but it was barely enough to get by. I started stealing to help pay the bills-it's real easy, when you go as fast as I do-and I just forgot about Wanda. I didn't even see him again until he told me he needed me.

"Thing is, I was nothing but a tool to him-something to use when needed, and ignored when not."

"From some of the stories I've been told, you were a tool even when he wasn't using you. In fact, they say you were a real #$%%."

Instead of acting insulted Pietro just laughed. "Ha! I raise being a #$%% to an art form. Anyway Wanda got free thanks to Mystique, and when she nearly got close enough to him she walked into a trap and dear old Dad had a telepath named Mastermind rewrite her memories. And I went along with it too.

"And later when we were at S.H.I.E.L.D. they had this telepath called Moondragon-she got her powers from aliens or so she says; she's a real weirdo-examine Wanda. She kinda restored Wanda's memories, but she's not as angry as she used to be. She even told me when we were alone that she forgave me. And I was thinking of that as I held Luna. And when I learned about you, I thought maybe I could make up for what happened earlier." Pietro looked down at the ground. "And what did I save Luna for?"

"You did it because you love her," replied Lorna.

"Yeah I do. But you got to understand, all my life the old man told us our powers set us above normal humans-that they would fear and hate us, and try to destroy us, unless we set ourselves above them. And I looked down on them, and laughed at them. And now I learn my own child's one of them."

"Pietro," said Lorna, "would it really be so bad for her to grow up normal?"

"I suppose not. And I sure wouldn't want her to be turned into a some monstrosity like that Hairbag guy. It' just-" Pietro trailed off as he looked back at his daughter and saw her reaching for the butterfly she'd been chasing. And standing dangerously close to the edge of the cliff-

In less than a second, Pietro ran over, grabbed Luna, and ran back next to Lorna. "You really had me scared for a split second Luna."

The little girl just smiled. "Da da."

"Don't frighten your da da like that again," Pietro said but he was smiling too.

Luna turned her face at Lorna. "Ornma."

Lorna let out a small laugh. "I'm your aunty Lorna."

"Anmy. Ornma." Luna paused then said "Anmy Ornma."

The two teenaged mutants laughed, enjoying a small family moment, when a series of loud explosions burst from several feet away.

* * *

"Man," said Scott as he saw the plasma burst from his brothers hands over the seaside cliff and explode louder than any fourth of July fireworks. "I'm awfully glad you didn't release that in the airport."

"Yeah. That would really be bad PR, wouldn't it?" Alex sighed, then winced. "The longer I hold it in, the worse the pain gets-and I have to release it more and more lately."

"I'm glad we got you here when we did." Scott said sympathetically. "And I thought it was tough just looking through red sunglasses all the time."

"Whatthe$%^$&*$$$wasthat!" Pietro appeared right before them. "Shades, that noise scared my little girl and she's crying her lungs out!"

"Sorry," muttered Scott sarcastically. "My brother Alex just arrived, and he had to relase the energy that was storing up inside him, or HE might have exploded!" Scott wasn't sure if that would really happen or not, but he wasn't eager to find out.

Instead of making a quick retort, Pietro just looked at Alex. "Hey, I remember you! You're Shades' brother who was on that Asteroid with us!"

"Yeah that's me. Alex Masters." Alex stuck out his hand.

"Pietro Maximoff." The speedster took Alex's hand and shook it. Scott stood there glaring behind his sunglasses; he didn't want his brother socializing with the speedster.

Lorna came out from the tree grove carrying Luna. "I manage to calm her down," said Lorna. "But what was that explosion?"

"Ah, I'm afraid it was me," Alex smiled shyly. "I'm Alex Masters. Scott's my older brother." _Boy she's cute._

"Oh." For some reason Lorna found herself blushing at this handsome blond guy with the Hawaiian accent. "Lorna Dane."

"She's my half sister," said Pietro. He took Luna from Lorna and set her down. The toddler stood next to her father, clinging to his leg. "And this is my daughter Luna."

"Your-daughter?" said Alex in disbelief. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Long story."

"And I'll bet it would make a great porno film." Scott scowled behind his sunglasses at Pietro. "Listen Maximoff, the Professor may be allowing you to stay here, but we've got our eyes on you. You're nothing but trouble."

"Oh, I'm so flattered," Pietro said dryly.

"Just remember, you pull any of those antics like you did before, you're out of here." He turn away and walked back towards the mansion. "C'mon Alex, I'll show you to your room."

"Catch you two latter," Alex waved to Lorna, and followed his brother. "Scott, did you have to act so cold to them?"

"You'd understand if you only knew the trouble that guy's caused," Scott muttered. "He's no good, and I'll bet that little girl turns out to be a real demon seed."

Less than a second passed before Scott suddenly found his face slammed into a nearby tree with his left arm twisted behind his back. "Listen up Shades," Pietro whispered into his ear. "I don't give a rat's $$ whatever you say about me. But if you say anything like that about my daughter again, and we'll find out how well you can breathe at 800 miles an hour!" He twisted Scott's arm and squeezed his neck alittle more, then let go and ran back to Lorna and Luna.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck andwringed his left wrist; never in his life had he imagined Pietro was that strong! "See what I mean?" he said to Alex.

"Actually bro, I kinda think you had that coming."

Lorna looked angrily at her half-brother. "You didn't have to threaten him like that."

"I only did after he insulted Luna," Pietro replied. Luna started crying again, and Pietro picked her up . "What is it little girl?" he said and felt her bottom. "She needs changing," Pietro said as he handed Luna back to Lorna, then was gone.

Three seconds later he was back seething. "I went to where I'm keeping her diapers," he said, "and I find them all frozen up in ice!"

Pietro ran off again, and returned five minutes later with a box of diapers and some baby powder. "I've figured out who did it," he said with a laugh as he started to change Luna, "and I've already gotten even with him."

* * *

"All right!" Sam Guthrie said as they looked at the signs on the movie theater. "Rampage IV-the Explodening. Explosions every fifteen minutes, and big busted scantily clad babes every ten! And 150% more blood than the last three put together!"

"Are you sure you can afford to pay for all of us?" Roberto DaCosta asked Bobby Drake. "I mean, I can spring if you can't."

"Relax," replied Bobby. "I've got plenty of money." His parents had sent him a large check for his birthday that weekend, and he'd cashed it earlier today.

He was also pleased with the joke he'd played on Pietro Maximoff. Although maybe simply icing up the speedster's daughter's diapers was a little unoriginal; he'd just thought of something trully spectacualer for a follow up.

Drake pulled out his wallet-and found only two dollars, a few quarters, what looked like a reciept, and short note. Pulling the note out he read: _Hey Drake, I just left the reciept and the change here to show I wasn't shorting you. Now I've got enough diapers to last until Luna's potty trained._

His face turning red, Bobby crumbled the note and reciept. If that speed demon thought he could get away with this, he had another thing coming!

"Ah, Bobby?" Sam's voice brought Bobby back to the present.

"Oh ah guys," Bobby said as he looked at his wallet. "Turns out I'm a little short."

End of chapter three.

* * *

_Although Scott's normally a boy scout and a nice guy, he's also human and has moments when he can be a jerk and wasn't thinking when he said that about Luna. And Pietro's strength: According to Marvel Internet Database statistics Quicksilver rates as a 4 in the strength department while Cyclops rates only 2. True it's mostly in Pietro's legs but on two occasions showed he was considerably stronger than __Cyke, who once was only able to break out of Quicksilvers grip due to a lucky ricochet and the second time(the Infinity Crusade) got beaten up pretty badly._

_Guido arrives at the Institute next chapter. Beast examines him and learns some disturbing secrets about the boy's power. The six gather together, and a new team begins._


End file.
